Edge Of Soul
by Ball-Of-Snow
Summary: What happens when a 17 year old girl wakes up from bieng in a river for a while, and follows the man who she slowly begins to idolise and perhaps more? A quest for Soul Edge follows of Course!


Metal tougnes clashed.  
"Stop what you are doing, you will not get the sword!"  
"No! Chaos Will-"

Splash...

It was dark now. The girl drifted in the water. Where was she? Who was she? Why did she feel bored? She was stuck in a cold sleep in this water. What had happened? What was the purpose of life? Is it to find your own meaning of life? Or is it to banish light? Or is it to banish the shadows? She continued to drift...

Suddenly the darkness and these repetative questions disappeared, and she spluttered and coughed out some swallowed water, on the edge of a river bank. She now felt a jacket wrap around her body.

"Jeez, are you alright?" She looked up to see a young Asian man with deep red hair. He was now shirtless because of this girl.

"I think so." She answered. "Where am I?"  
"Your at a Water Mill, ..." The boy seemed to be expecting a name. It became pretty obvious after, "Whats your name?"  
The girl opened her mouth to say it, brushing her pink hair out of her eyes. She tried to think.  
"Do you remember?" He asked.  
"Of course I do, gimmie a second!" She said, a little annoyed. She kept puzzling for the answer and then shouted:  
"I am Klypn!" She shouted, smiling.

"That's the best you could think of?" He asked. It was obvious she was lying since her face was red.  
"Yes....I don't have a name..." She said, her head drooping downward. She then jumped up. "Name me,..." She said. It was her turn to ask for his name.  
"I'm Yun-Seong." He said, smiling, patting her back. "Are you sure you want me to name you?"  
She nodded. He thought for a while.  
"Im going to have to make it cute." He said. "For a cute kid like you." She nodded and blushed. If only he knew she was around 17... Soon he got an idea.

"How about....Pingy?" He asked. She shook her head. As they began to walk he pointed at her. "How about...." She looked at him with anticipation. "Kin Kin?"  
"I don't hate it, so it'l do." She answered, smiling. She wasn't sure if she should hug him or not. He then sighed. "I managed to get you in 1 peace, but I couldn't get your sword."  
"My sword?" Kin Kin asked.  
"I think it was yours, I just know it went over the waterfall." He said.

She sighed. She didnt really remember the sword, but for some reason it was important.

"Well, there is an abandoned shop with weapons here." Yun-Seong explained. "All the shops here are destroyed."

"How come?" Kin Kin asked.

She then saw the destruction and chaos. The buildings were burnt, and she could see a large number of children.

"Are the adults..." She began, with Yun-Seong finishing the sentence: "Gone."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. My best guess was war."

They walked around, and saw where a charred building had a sign saying:  
"Pupan's Weapons of war and famine."

They walked around, looking at different swords and axes. Almost any weapon could be found here. Kin Kin picked up a long sword that had a pink handle.  
"That's a nice one, but this is better!" Yun-Seong said, grabbing a sword that looked similar to a dragon.  
"I don't think so." Kin kin smiled. They continued to search more and more, and then Kin Kin decided. The first sword she had before was good, but accompanied with the sword she found, it would be grand.  
"Not bad, Not bad." Yun said, smiling. He then led her to near the water mill again.

"Do you wanna test out your weapon?" He asked.  
"But, I might hurt you!" Kin kin answered.  
"Doesn't bother me." He replied, looking enthusiastic. She shrugged and then charged at him, yelling. His sword then went to strike her, but in an almost cat-like reflex, she moved her shield back and knocked the blow away from her. She then attempted to smash him in the tummy, but he moved her shield out of the way, and even managed to deflect her sword attack.

"I think were evenly matched." Kin kin said.  
"No way!" He replied smirking. He and her then had swords putting pressure on the other. Suddenly she managed to wind him in the stomach, with her shield, and that seemed to conclude training or whatever this was.

"Im so sorry!" Kin Kin said, hurrying next to him.  
"Seriously Im fine." He said, smiling. Kin Kin sighed in relief, taking off her kitty cap and wiping sweat off her brow.

"! !" They saw a boy running upto them.  
"Talim, she's gone to destroy Soul Edge!" He said.  
"What? I didnt even ask her a thing!" He cried and ran to his house, Kin Kin following.  
Suddenly he was outside, with a couple of bags and he waved the kids goodbye, and Kin kin still followed.  
"Why are you following me?" He asked.  
"I want to come with you." She said.

He thought for a moment.

"Alright, come if you need to." He said, and he handed her a bag to carry. Kin Kin took the bag and hurried next to him.

**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone, Kin Kin is my fav custom character I made. And to make her you need to get Soul Calibur 3 (A soul calibur 4 version wont be made till it comes around.) And your character must have:  
Job: Sage  
Weapon: Soul of Cassandra  
Sex: Female  
Head:Kitty Cap 01,14 (White kitty cap)  
Hair: Medium Length 36,19 (Pink hair that sits over the right eye)  
Mid Torso: Witch's Robe 01,14 (White top that has sleeves,covers a lot of cleavage or her stomach  
Neck: Ribbon Scarf 01,14 (A ribbon tied around the neck with a bow)  
Upper Legs: Mini Skirt 01,14 (A white mini skirt)  
Feet: Stringed Boots 01,25 (Black shoes that are worn with strings to keep them from falling off, the strings reach the thigh.)  
Face: 03 (Cute face)  
Eyebrows: 36,20 (Near black eyebrows)  
Lips: 04,15 (Lips with no lipstick)  
Underwear: 35,18 (Pink underwear)  
Voice: Girl 1 (The only good voice.)_

_Skin: 04,15 (Caucasian)_


End file.
